on my own
by addiedas
Summary: what happens when hermione goes on a walk by the lake while thinking about a certian red haired boy.... bad at summarys but please read


Ok this is my very first story so tell me what you think please!

Hermione like always is sitting alone in the library doing her home work. Though it may seem that she is working very hard, in the end she really isn't. All she can do is sit there and think about a certain red hair Boy that is one of her only friends. Ronald weasley. Yes Ron...the boy that she seems never to get along With. she thinks about how cute it is when he gets frustrated when he cant do anything right...or even when He teases her. Yes she liked it when he teases her. In some way she likes the fact that he is thinking about her. At least enough to think of a reason or a thought to say something to her, weather it was nice or not. Suddenly her thoughts are ended when she hears footsteps coming up behind her. She looks behind her and sees Ginny, Ron's younger sister, the only girl besides her mom in the weasley house hold. Hermione Says "hi" and turns back to the essay that she was supposed to be working on. Ginny sits down in the Wooden chair next to her and sighs. She can't help but think how much Ron liked Hermione, how much he actually cares. Even though it may not seem that he likes her. But in the end he really cares about her. "What's wrong?" Hermione asks not looking up from the essay she was writing. "Oh nothing really, just thinking, that's all." Ginny answers. "Well then what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, not really paying attention to Ginny for she was still thinking about the red haired Ronald. "Nothing of great Importance," Ginny said quickly, "just the essay that I have to write later that I don't really want to," she lied. "Ok," said Hermione. "Well I am going to go take a walk; I have to take a break from writing this essay, ill Be by the lake if you need me for anything." said Hermione. "Do you want me to go with you?" asked Ginny. "Not that is all right I need to think about some things by my self, kind of clear things out of my head, thanks any ways." Hermione replied and walked off. Ginny just sat there, an idea brewing in her head as she watched the curly, brown hair girl walk out the door.

Chapter two:

Hermione pushed open the heavy wood doors that led out to the lake. She felt the cool breeze on her face as she made her way to the edge of the lake. She sat down next to the tree that rested near the edge and sighed.

Mean while, Ginny was rushing up the stairs into the common room of the Gryffindor tower. As she came in she looked around, there in the corner sat her brother Ronald weasley. The red haired boy that she knew Hermione was thinking about. Ginny walked over to the boy and sat down on the floor next to him. It took him a minute to realize that someone had sat down next to him. "What do you want?" he asked Ginny. "Ron, Hermione is out walking alone and it is getting dark and I don't want her to be alone. And I promised Harry that I would talk to him, so will you please go out and get her for me?" asked Ginny hoping that he would. "Thanks your great," Ginny replied before Ron could even answer. As she got up and started to walk away she couldn't help but laugh at the thought that maybe, just maybe, this would be the day that Ron would finally tell Hermione how he feels. As Ginny walks away Ron just sits there with a confused look on his face. "Well I should go because Ginny asked me too and I don't want her to get mad at me." He thought while getting up. He made his way to the doors of Hogwarts, and pushed open the wooden doors that Hermione just a few minutes before opened, and walked out. He slowly started to make his way to the lake where he had a feeling that was were she was at, he knew that she loves to just sit there and watch it. Mean while, Hermione began thinking, more like singing to her self as she sat at the edge of the lake." Sometimes I walk alone at night, when every one is sleeping." She sang sweetly. "I think of him and the I'm happy with the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed and I can live inside my head." She continued signing as she got up.

Ron had now spotted her and started to make his way to her when all of sudden he stopped. He could hear singing, a sweet, wondrous, voice that he did not know. He listened closer, and slowly she realized the voice he has heard was Hermione. He continued to walk but quietly so she would not hear him coming for he wanted to listen to the voice that he heard, the voice that belonged to a girl that he loved so.

Hermione unaware that Ron was now very close by continued singing "on my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him I feel his arms around me. And when I loose my way I close my eyes and he has found me." Ron now was watching Hermione as she walked on the edge of the lake with a dazed look on her face. He could tell that she was really feeling and seeing what she was singing. He began to wonder who she was talking about. Quietly he decided to listen to some more...

"In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me for ever and forever." She was now growing louder as she sang; still unaware that Ron was right behind her hypnotized by her voice. "And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to my self and not to him. And although I know that he is blind, still I say, there's a way for us." Ron was now growing eager, he wanted to know who this guy was, this guy that she longed to be with. He thought maybe, just maybe it was him. But he still stood there not moving so she would not see him there, for he wanted her to finish the song.

"I love him, but when the night is over. He is gone; the river's just a river. Without him the world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers." She sang still very unaware of the shocked Ron standing just a few inches behind her. "I love him, but every day I'm learning. All my life I've only been pretending. Without me his world will go on turning, a world that's full of happiness that I have never known!" she belted out.

Ron stood there shocked, as he heard her sing the last few words so quiet he could barley hear them "I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own."

Hermione stood there breathing hard for she had sung her heart out. It made her feel better to get things out of her head and to know or to think that no one is listening. Deciding that she should go to the castle for it was getting dark, she turned around. She ran right in to someone that was standing right behind her. She looked up and gasped, for it was Ronald weasley the one that she had been singing about. And she was standing so close to him she could feel him breathing. Her heart raced as she said still staring at his eyes "how much of that did you hear?"

Chapter three:

Ron just stood there; all he could think about was how close he was…how he could kiss her. That was always one of his dreams, no one knew it but it was. She asked him again realizing that he was just staring at her. He replied "who was that song about Hermione?" Hermione looking embarrassed said "oh no one, really its no one," Ron hearts sank a little as he thought maybe she was just practicing for something, and maybe she was really not meaning any of it even though his heart was telling him that it wasn't that. So he asked again. "No really you can tell me I promise that I won't laugh or anything like that. I could tell that it meant something, that you were really singing it for a reason." Ron said putting his hands on her shoulders. Hermione's head was swarming with thoughts, like her head was a beehive with a million bees all flying around. Her heart was racing as she looked into his eyes. She quietly said "you, you Ronald weasley are the whole reason why I was singing, and I know that you don't like me and that is ok and I will understand if you think that I am some kind of freak.." she was cut off by Ron's lips touching hers. She was shocked that he was kissing her. As they pulled apart the both stepped back. Hermione stared at him looking into his eyes for answers about what had just happened. Ron finally spoke up "Hermione Jane granger, I have loved you sense the day that I met you on the train. And you are wrong about that I don't like you and that I don't care. The truth is, I love you and I never want you to leave my side." Hermione just stood there shocked not knowing what to say. Ron continued "I have always wanted to ask you this but I never knew if you liked me so now that I know….." he paused. Her heart stopped as he asked "would you be my girl friend. I promise that I will love you and protect you, but I want you to be with me." Hermione stood there shocked ready to fall over from all she heard. Ron stood there waiting for the answer searching her eyes; finally she spoke "Ron, of course. I love you and I want to be with you." They linked hands and started walking to the castle. While out the window a little red haired girl let out a squeal, and a certain boy with a lighting bolt scare, stood there shocked as they both knew that finally the red haired boy and the brown haired girl were together at last.


End file.
